


Bloody Valentine

by WastelandCryptid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastelandCryptid/pseuds/WastelandCryptid
Summary: The night is his, and his are the shadows.





	Bloody Valentine

A mysterious figure moves silently but quickly across the rooftops. The night is dark, and the shadows embrace him. The moon is barely peeking through the clouds. He is guided by an almost primal urge, as he searches the city for his next victim. He spots a man, dressed in a suit and talking on the phone, who hurries along the sidewalk. The mysterious figure stalks closer, hearing the end of the man’s conversation, about how he was late home and was going to take a shortcut. Good. There will be some time before anyone will search for him. Shame he will never get home.

 

The faint moonlight shines over the mysterious figure, who smiles as the hurrying man finishes his call and puts away his phone. His teeth, so white and so  _ sharp _ , and red eyes, dangerous and cold, all but gleam in the moonlight. He is a vampire, and the night is his, and his are the shadows. Even from the rooftop, the vampire can  _ hear _ the blood. The city is saturated with it, from the sheer number of humans living there, but his mind is focused on the man walking below. His blood sings to him. It sings of life.

 

The man makes his way down a long dark alleyway, no doubt the aforementioned shortcut, and the vampire stalks closer to the edge of the building. He is a predator, and the human below is his chosen prey. He drops down from the building, barely making a sound as he lands. The human hardly has any time to react before the vampire, moving at an inhuman speed, grabs him by the throat and shoves him around a corner. With sharp nails almost like claws digging into skin, a hand over the man’s mouth prevents him from screaming and yelling for help.    
  
The man has barely any time to react before the vampire sinks his teeth into the man’s neck. The blood hits the vampire’s tongue, and the noises coming from him is almost sweet little breaths of pleasure. The blood fills him completely. It is the only thing he can focus on. It is light in the darkness, it is the sun he can not see. The blood is memories, it is time, love, and sorrow. It is life, yet it is sweeter than life itself, and it belongs to him now. The human’s life is slipping away with each mouthful of blood, and he no longer has the energy to fight back and starts going limp in the vampire’s grip.

 

In the not so far off distance the vampire hears a howl, which startles him out of the haze of blood consuming his mind. Blood trickles down his chin, and he lets the rapidly cooling body fall to the ground. He hears another howl, this one closer than the previous. He looks up. The moon is full. How did he not notice that before. The DPD has probably sent their wolves out to hunt, and they no doubt smelled the blood of his victim in the wind. Most werewolves would avoid vampires unless absolutely necessary, but not these wolves, it seems.

 

He can not be found. 

 

He could probably take down any werewolf from the DPD in a fight. Especially now that he was empowered with fresh human blood, he is at his strongest point, but he doesn’t want to risk it. Nobody is supposed to know he exists, so he can’t be found. He takes off into the night, running far away from the direction of the werewolf howls, hoping to escape whoever might be coming after him.

 

The blood burns within him, like the sun itself, as he moves through the night. The night is his, and his are the shadows. They are his, and so he shall have them. 


End file.
